Of Capulets and Montagues
by Eternal Silence
Summary: He shouldn't feel this way for her. Its unacceptacle, forbidden. Yet, Nigel Uno finds himself caught deep in feelings of passion and love for a girl he shouldn't feel for.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own. 

**Note:** My first KND fic! Well my sister gave me the idea for this, and it's strange that I haven't seen a fic like this yet. Well, read and review!

**Of Capulets and Montagues**

It's forbidden, crazy, bewildering, unimaginable, insane, awkward, and strange. It wasn't right.

But he didn't care, or at least only to a certain extent. Because it was forbidden for him to feel this way. _Especially_ him. For he was the leader of Sector V, which was by far the most skilled sector. He was supposed to hate adults, teenagers, and the Delightful Children From Down the Lane more than any other KND operative. He was supposed to hate them with such a passion, such feeling, and emotion.

However, his feelings betrayed him. They stabbed him in right in the back and made him fall in love with the one girl he was forbidden to care for. He fell for her, one of the Delightful Children From Down the Lane.

And how he could care for her was something that puzzled him. For what had she done for him? All she and her siblings ever did was attempt to kill him and his friends. And yet, he couldn't help but love her. Couldn't help but love this homicidal girl with a psychotic father.

Another question was when. When had he looked upon her and found her attractive? When, in those many battles, had he seen her and his passionate feelings of hate and disgust vanished? When were they replaced with thoughts full of love and wanting? And more importantly, why had they?

He wasn't allowed to have these feelings. It was forbidden, unacceptable. So why did _he _have to fall for _her_? He didn't even know her. For goodness sakes, he didn't even know her name. And yet he found himself more in love with her than he ever could be with Lizzie. In fact, his feelings got so intense that he broke up with Lizzie just so he wouldn't end up hurting her.

And ever since than, as he lie in bed at night, he would wonder what had happened that caused him to have these forbidden feelings. And he knew something, in the very back of his mind wanted to tell him, wanted to let him know. For as he wondered he would recall something, a simple memory, that seemed to him more like a dream than an actual reality. Because it was so perplexing. He didn't even believe it real anymore, for it went a little something like this:

_He was a boy, of the age five, and it was his very first day of kinder garden. He was dressed in brand new clothing, a short-sleeved red shirt, and a pair of dark blue levi jeans. Also a pair of dark sunglasses rested upon his nose, which was quite awkward because he was so small._

_He just began a game of tag with a short blonde boy, a Japanese girl, a tomboy, and a brown-haired boy who loved airplanes. At the moment he was "it" and was doing his best- though he was failing -to catch the giggly Kuki Sanban. All of a sudden though, the sound of loud screams of laughter entered the boy's ears._

_Turning, he saw five young children, about his age, come running out of the school building and onto the playground. They were all dressed alike- wearing white shirts and off-white pants/skirts -suggesting they were related. A black-haired man, clothed in a red shirt and black pants followed them, wearing a face that held false cheer._

_"You kids better behave!" He shouted in a sweet voice,_ _which almost seemed to pain him._

_"Bye Father!" The five children shouted, waving their hands in the air._

_Just than the brown-haired boy, spotted one of the children, the girl with_ the _long, dirty blonde hair. Suddenly time seemed to cease, she was so beautiful to him. She than spotted him, and she froze a few seconds than a smile came onto her pretty face. Slowly, she skipped over to him and placed her little lips against his. Hesitanly he did the same, and slowly she broke off the kiss. Immidiatly, time unfroze, and he could breath again. Giggling, she skipped back off to her siblings._

It was strange, but it all just seemed like a dream now. All he was truly sure of was that he'd fallen for the enemy. He was Juliet's Romeo.


End file.
